


Dumb Stuff

by NykoKaamos



Series: 贝斯偷拉手 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 沙雕, 照例傻白甜恋爱脑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 向来大度的伊万，在看到Real Men队长偷吻卢卡后，吃醋了。





	Dumb Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> 本来这个沙雕文是没有后续的，但欧冠抽签那夜后想写了XD

**1**

这事，拉基蒂奇之前遇到过一次。

 

在他和莫德里奇的恋情被各自的队长主唱发现了的数月后，Real Men参加了一个没有B-Boys的音乐节。当B-Boys的队长气哄哄地在社交平台上怒骂“不邀请B-Boys的音乐节主办方是不懂艺术！”时，拉基蒂奇只是默默掏出手机，寻找购票通道。

“你要去看Real Men？”队长发现得很快。

“嗯？”拉基蒂奇赶紧指了指售票界面上的三日通票价格，“没、没有，只是好奇这个的价格。”

后来，他当然没有去成音乐节。事实是即使偷偷购票一事没有被队长发现，他也没有足够的时间去。在二人的恋情被捅破后，队长似乎有意增加了B-Boys的练习时间，美名其曰“好好练习争取下一次最佳专辑”，但拉基蒂奇却不觉得对方的意图仅是这么简单。

他趴在床上用小号刷着Instagram，先是莫德里奇公开的账号——贝斯照片、团队合照、在舞台上拍台下的乐迷，接着是莫德里奇的私人小号——新买的墨镜和背带、所去的城市的街景、在草地上偶遇的松鼠小朋友。一一点赞后，他搜索音乐节的标签，去看更多莫德里奇的照片。

不料第一个搜索结果就令他不太开心。

那是粉丝在afterparty上偷拍的照片。画面的主角不是莫德里奇，但在角落里却有他的身影。莫德里奇举着酒杯靠在吧台边，身边是一个陌生男人，而男人正在亲吻莫德里奇的脸颊。

“亲吻脸颊不算什么，亲吻脸颊绝对不算什么”，拉基蒂奇在心中默念，然而还是控制不住地把照片截图，单独截了莫德里奇的那一部分后传给当事人，并附上不太开心的表情。

莫德里奇的来电来得火急。

“伊万，他是一个制作人！”拉基蒂奇几乎能想象得到莫德里奇在另一边双手因为慌乱而在空中胡乱笔划的样子，“是队长介绍给我的，我和他聊着天，然后他就直接……”

“……直接吻了上来。”

“但是我和他之间真的没有什么。真的真的真的真的。”

拉基蒂奇也没有责怪或怀疑对方的意思，他把截图传给莫德里奇只是想要找点开启聊天的话题，当然，顺带调戏。于是，拉基蒂奇回答：“卢卡，我也真的真的真的真的没有在责怪你，你无需那么心急”。

“你真的没有在怪我？”

“真没有。”

“那，我和你说，他似乎是我们下一张专辑的制作人。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“……其实我觉得他对我有意思。”

“……”

“就这样了，晚安。”

然后莫德里奇调皮地挂断了电话，留下反复拨打却只能接通到语音信箱的拉基蒂奇。

 

* * *

 

**2**

再遇类似的事，则是在当下。

 

某市的明星慈善足球赛今年的邀请嘉宾是Real Men和B-Boys，以及其他一些演员，分队就按两支乐队来分，演员们随机进入队伍。

场上的人都担心会伤到腿或手——演员和主唱还担心伤到脸——所以没踢得太较真，毕竟来看明星慈善球赛的观众主要是为了看人而不是看球。唯独莫德里奇例外，跑动距离与跑动速度让队长莫西干头怀疑他是不是想以“上周踢球赛太累了”为借口，而翘掉下周的练习。

“卢卡啊，别踢得那么努力。”中场休息时，莫西干头在更衣室里对莫德里奇说。

正在喝水的莫德里奇一愣，咽下最后一口后，问：“难道大家不都是尽全力在踢吗？”

“尽全力在踢哪有踢得那么烂的？”

“……我以为只有我一个人会踢球。”他突如其来的毒舌却配上无辜的表情，令想开口骂“喂你的那个秘密男朋友在你旁边也很累好吗而且人家眉目传情几次了你理都不理？！”的莫西干头最后作罢，溜到旁边和演员队友搭讪。

莫德里奇拿出背包里的手机，正巧收到拉基蒂奇的简讯。

_“卢……卡……你……别……踢……那……么……认……真……PS.注意到我的省略号了吗？我被你弄得超累。”_

_“可是，我没法不认真踢。一触球，我就不自觉地那样。”_

_“……好吧。”_

_“你也踢得认真点。”_

在另一间更衣室的拉基蒂奇无奈。认真？要他怎么认真？他怎么敢对莫德里奇下狠手？若把人踢伤了，对方疼，他也疼。

_“踢得太累的话，今晚我没法去找你了。爬树也挺累的。”_ 他回复。

 

被发现的恋情受到了严格限制。比赛期间，两支乐队分别住在两栋相隔不远的别墅里，中间只隔了一片不大的林子，是绝佳的约会地点。然而两队的队长并相恋的二人更快地发现了此事，立刻下禁令，比赛期间十点后锁起别墅大门上床熄灯睡觉。闻讯后的莫德里奇无奈地选择放弃深夜幽会。而昨夜在睡到一半时，他被窗户被打开的吱呀声和脚步声吵醒，原准备与闯入的窃贼搏斗一番，却发现来者是背着月光的拉基蒂奇。

他揉了揉头，解开一些被睡得缠在一起的发梢，问拉基蒂奇怎么来的。

“爬树啊。”拉基蒂奇指着窗外高大的树，回答。

“天，要是摔下来……”

“那明天就不用上场了，哈哈。”拉基蒂奇懒得解鞋带，直接蹬掉脚上的鞋和袜子。

“我是在乎你会受伤，说不定还要住院。”而且他还不能光明正大地去医院照顾对方。

撩起薄薄的被子，拉基蒂奇往被窝里钻，“没事，小时候有经验。”

“该不会是半夜经常这样去别人家约会吧？”被抱在怀中的莫德里奇嗅了嗅空气中的味道，“你这汗味……”

“你总不能不允许我在遇到你之前和别人谈过恋爱。”拉基蒂奇吻莫德里奇的脖颈，“来之前我肯定洗过澡了。只是刚才爬树时又出了点汗，还不是为了你。”说完，他咬了咬对方的耳垂。

“……伊万，今晚，我们只是一起睡觉。明天我想认真踢球。”

“……”

“之前约定好了。”虽然拉基蒂奇那时的回答含含糊糊、不情不愿。

“好吧。”他放过莫德里奇的耳垂，亲了亲耳廓后不再有小动作，“睡吧，我订了闹钟，明天七点半起床，在你们八点起床前赶紧溜走。晚安。”

莫德里奇回了声晚安，但心里想的是“你都要七点半起床了，刚才还想熬夜做点别的什么？”。过了一会，他突然又想起拉基蒂奇满身的汗，便扯了扯对方的衣袖，说：“把衣服脱了吧。”

拉基蒂奇睁开双眼，狐疑地问：“你说的，‘只是睡觉’。”

“我只是觉得你的一身汗闷在里面很难受。你不难受吗？”

“难受！难受！”拉基蒂奇支起身，飞快地脱下身上的T恤，然后重回被窝，“裤子……可以吗？”

“那你……脱吧。”

被窝中的拉基蒂奇乱蹬双腿，把牛仔裤脱下，并将其踢下床，然后转身，重新把莫德里奇揉进怀中。

“只是……”莫德里奇深吸一口气，“……只是睡觉。”

“好，只是睡觉。”

拉基蒂奇的手覆上莫德里奇那放在胸口前的手，小拇指拉钩。

 

今日七点半醒来的拉基蒂奇对被吵醒的莫德里奇说，今晚他还会爬树过来的，等着。

_“好吧。不聊了，准备下半场了。今晚见。”_

手机丢回背包中，莫德里奇重新寻找竞技状态。

下半场，他踢得没再那么拼命，但相比其他多不在状态的场上球员来说，还是认真得多。0：0的比分持续了八十五分钟，到第八十六分钟，莫德里奇将球直塞给明明是后卫但不知为何跑到前锋位置的莫西干头，对方似乎是想过一把前锋瘾，最终把球踢进了B-Boys队的球门。

最后是Real Men队以1：0的比分获胜。赛后采访时，莫西干头抱着（明明只是慈善赛不知为何还会准备的）奖杯，兴奋地在谈这一场比赛是多么惊险刺激有趣。在他身旁的莫德里奇默默低头、感觉新奇地玩着奖牌。

“当然，这次胜利还要归功于我们伟大又可爱的贝斯手、这场比赛的最佳球员——卢卡·莫德里奇。”

原本放空的莫德里奇在听到自己名字后回过神来，与正朝自己切来的镜头对视，一脸无辜。

就是在这个时候，抱着奖杯的莫西干头俯下身，亲吻了莫德里奇的左脸颊，引发了远处一些火眼金睛的粉丝的欢呼。

 

拉基蒂奇刚结束个人采访，走过正采访Real Men的记者和摄影师身后，他看了眼在玩奖牌的莫德里奇，觉得现在不是搭话的好时候，于是准备离开。刚走了没几步，他听到远处粉丝的欢呼声，于是好奇地回过头。

于是就目睹了自己的男朋友被另一个男人亲吻的一幕。

莫德里奇回过神后，莫西干头的嘴唇还没离开他的脸颊。他的眼神慌张又无助地在四周游移，心想着“完蛋，记者肯定很喜欢这次的照片，伊万绝对会看到的”，然后非常不幸地，就看到了斜前方正在记者身后的拉基蒂奇。

在目光交接的那一刻，拉基蒂奇扭头离开。

 

* * *

 

**3**

“伊万，我和队长之间真的没有什么。”

“我知道。”

“我对他没意思，他对我当然也没有意思。”

“我没有怪你。”

“天，你别不高兴。”

“我没有，真的。”

“你明明就有不高兴”——莫德里奇想。是从哪里表现出来的？赛后聚餐时即使坐在一起也不在桌下拉手，在洗手间里相遇时点头就走。

莫德里奇的指甲刮蹭着手机边缘，问拉基蒂奇今晚还会过来吗。

“啊，今天被你弄得好累，没精力爬树了，下一次再见吧。”

他说得轻松，像是在试图引莫德里奇发笑的调侃，但屈膝坐在床上后者却笑不出来，头埋在双膝间，膝盖顶着眉骨，无神地盯着脚趾，惋惜地说好。

在挂断电话前，莫德里奇还是在说：“伊万，不要生气。”

“我没有生气。晚安。”

 

辗转反侧，莫德里奇数了无数只羊——就像小时候放羊时清点羊群一般——然而还是没法睡着，还莫名其妙地出了一身汗。凌晨一点，他光着脚去房间内的浴室里洗了把脸、用毛巾擦拭背后的汗。走出浴室时，他看到树的倒影在白色窗帘上一晃一晃。

起风了，快要下雨了吧，他想。

莫德里奇钻回被窝，重新尝试入眠。

然而几分钟后，被宣告失败。

翻过窗户的拉基蒂奇迈着极轻的脚步来到床边，跪坐，头搭在床沿，拍着莫德里奇露出被子的肩膀，说：“卢卡，我还是想见你。”

没入睡的莫德里奇缓缓转过身，伸手去摸拉基蒂奇浅色的金发，“107只。”

“……什么？”

“我睡不着。在数羊。”

“因为我吗？”

“你也知道呢。”

拉基蒂奇的头往前挪了挪，方便莫德里奇的揉弄。“明天你有空吗？”他问。

“下午的航班回马德里。然后，四天休假。”

“来找我吧。”

“先和我坦白你是不是还在生气。”

“……嗯，有一点。你是不是也在生我的气？”

“现在好多了。”

头又往前挪了挪，拉基蒂奇枕在莫德里奇肩旁，说不要生气。

“喂，是你先生气。”

“对不起……我控制不住。卢卡，摸一下我的头。”

“我不正在摸吗？”

“再温柔一点。”

“干嘛？”

“安慰我一下，我就好了。”

莫德里奇伴着月光，像顺着大狗的毛发一样抚摸拉基蒂奇的头发。

拉基蒂奇被揉得开心后，提议两人一起去树林里走走。莫德里奇想到明天也没什么事、在房间里睡不着、太沉闷，那就顺着对方的意愿，陪他随便走走吧。

“但是，要爬树下去噢。”拉基蒂奇提醒。

爬树算什么，莫德里奇年幼时一个人走过崎岖山路。他来了精神，掀开被子，拍拍拉基蒂奇的头叫他行动起来，然后寻找自己的鞋。但在房间里绕着走了三圈也没找到。

“糟糕，该死的队长拿走了我的鞋。”莫德里奇才想起。

“……为什么要拿走鞋？”

“说是担心我半夜幽会。算了，我光脚吧。”

“不行。”拉基蒂奇坐在床边，解开刚系上没多久的鞋带，“穿我的。”

“不行。”

“你今天踢球累了，必须要穿鞋。”

 

拉基蒂奇先光脚爬树。他动作轻快，对这棵树已经熟悉，但在下树时脚心被树皮刮蹭，引得他倒吸几口凉气，也引得在窗台边注视着一切的莫德里奇心疼。

“啊哈，没事的，卢卡你快下来吧。”拉基蒂奇揉着受伤的脚说，“小心点。”

虽然久未爬树，但莫德里奇还是手脚利索地顺着树枝与树干快速来到了树下。拉基蒂奇牵着他的手往树林里走去。途中，莫德里奇不忍看对方受伤的脚踏在树林里的枯枝落叶与小石子上，于是脱下鞋，又把它们丢给了拉基蒂奇。当对方固执地拒绝这番好意时，莫德里奇说：“你背我就可以。”

好在树林不大，三分钟后他们便来到了一小片空地。空地上还放着野餐垫、小毯子，和一些小东西。

“这些都是？……”

“向这边的管理人员借的。这边没有蛇，虽然他们说虫子不多，但我还是借来了驱蚊水这类东西。”

“你从什么时候开始准备的？”

“昨天。我一心想着必须要和你来树林里约会。但是没想到后来会出现这些状况。”

拉基蒂奇铺开野餐垫，同莫德里奇一块坐下，拉过毯子，将其盖在对方腿上。莫德里奇说他没有很冷，把毯子往拉基蒂奇那边扯了点。

“真的不生气了？”莫德里奇问。

“其实还有一点。”

想起对方刚才在房间里说的“安慰我一下，我就好了”，莫德里奇伸手再去揉短短的浅色金发。

“这不够。”

“那要怎样才……”

他的话被对方的轻吻打断。拉基蒂奇说还不够，揉揉对方最近瘦得没什么肉的面颊，在莫西干头今天偷吻的位置上揉得格外大力，然后又往上面印了一个吻。

“不行，要五个才行。”

拉基蒂奇再补了三个吻。想到之前莫德里奇被制作人亲吻的事件，又在右脸颊吻了五个。

拉基蒂奇心满意足地说：“这样就可……”

“头顶。”

“嗯？”

“之前和乐队参加一个电影的首映礼，有个很高的女演员吻了我的头顶，说因为我很可爱，像她的弟弟。”

拉基蒂奇直起身跪坐，双手搭在莫德里奇的肩膀上，从对方身后吻他头顶的金棕发，还是五次。

“卢卡，你今晚洗过头了吧？”吻完后才问。拉基蒂奇对着莫德里奇的发旋轻轻吹气。

“如果我说没有？”

“反正我已经吻了。”

白白被占了十五次便宜的人想起曾经在YouTube上看过的一段视频：大学时期的拉基蒂奇在随同学生乐队参加大学生音乐比赛时夺得了冠军，捧杯的他同身旁的队友直接痛快地亲吻，而且看起来还意犹未尽。

他推搡着拉基蒂奇，说：“你呢？怎么补偿我？大学时候那个吻？”

“嗯？你什么时候知道的？那……来吧。”不回避黑历史的拉基蒂奇大方地躺倒在莫德里奇身前，拍拍胸脯，“你想吻哪里、吻多少次都可以。”

想吻的地方的都吻过了。莫德里奇说他比较无趣，还是吻嘴唇吧。

“但是，我想吻久一点。”

没关系，只要你想，吻到天亮都行，只要中途允许换气，拉基蒂奇想，然后他主动凑上前，亲吻附身的莫德里奇。

结束相互的惩罚，拉基蒂奇将头枕在莫德里奇的大腿上，凝视蓝黑色的天空，同时与对方聊天。

“你呀，还有什么想要的吗？”手扶过拉基蒂奇手指上的茧，莫德里奇问。

“想要……公开。”拉基蒂奇伸手去弹散在莫德里奇额前的头发，“不该让任何事、任何人阻挡我们自由恋爱。”

从唱片店的相遇到现在，他们已经走过了四张专辑。但现在也只有两队的成员和经纪人知晓这段恋情，而两队的队长还像高中教导主任一样阻挠二人的往来。不对，拉基蒂奇想，太不对了，这样稳定又值得被赞美的恋爱又不是什么见不得人的事，绝不该躲躲藏藏。他想要的是在台上牵手，不做任何伪装就去看卢卡的演唱会，还有社交平台的大号可以大方地给卢卡相关的帖子点赞、张贴两人的亲密合照，而不是永远躲在私人小号里甜蜜。

莫德里奇何尝不是。上回带假发装成女孩子去看B-Boys的演唱会这样的经历，他不想再有。

“天亮后我去问问经纪人。没问题的。”他说。

“经纪人和唱片公司那边不会有问题的，有问题的是——我们那两个队长。”

“噢，这两个一直想要恋爱却又一直单身的人，或许是在嫉妒我们吧？”

“所以才一直不让我们接触。”

“……绝对是这样。”

明天必须要和莫西干头谈谈，莫德里奇想。

“伊万，再躺一会？该回去睡觉了。”

“好。”

 

* * *

 

**4**

次日八时，打着哈欠的莫西干头拉开主位的椅子坐下，清点到场的人。

“卢卡斯，卡里姆，拉斐尔，经纪人……等等，卢卡，卢卡呢？”

他的房从一早就空了，或许是去树林里散步了，是他的风格，经纪人提醒。

“要是被别人拐走了呢？”再也丢不起贝斯手——还是身价世界前五的贝斯手——的莫西干头站起，“不行，我们赶紧去找找卢卡。”

人当然没被拐走，最终一屋子的人在树林内的小空地上找到了人。

“什么嘛，回去吃早饭了。好困。”鼓手打着哈欠说。

“走了走了。”吉他手扯着莫西干头的衣袖，想把人扯走。

“不行！”莫西干头甩开身旁的人，指着此刻躺在野餐垫上熟睡的二人，大怒，“卢卡和拉……拉基蒂奇，怎么回事？！”

“不就是谈个恋爱。”经纪人在远处嘀咕。

 

莫德里奇渐渐被吵醒，揉着睡眼慢慢坐起，看清面前的一排来人后瞬间清醒，扯着拉基蒂奇的衣角将对方扯起。

“呃……”

“卢卡，说吧，怎么回事。”莫西干头一如既往地摆出教导主任姿态。

“嗯？就是，谈恋爱啊。”拉基蒂奇甩甩头发，手臂搭在莫德里奇肩上，与对面的莫西干头对视。虽然人温柔，但好在身高优势让他的气势不算太弱，“队长，Real Men的队长，我和卢卡，想要公开。”

莫西干头朝莫德里奇瞪了一眼，无声地询问“真的？”。对方读懂他的眼神，慌忙地甩着睡炸了的乱毛点头。

“真的？”莫西干头又出声再问了一次。

“真的……”莫德里奇往拉基蒂奇那边靠去，“我和他想要公开。”

 

拉基蒂奇这天的早饭是在Real Men的别墅里吃的。他宛如被恋人带回家见家长的男孩，局促不安、动作僵硬地挥着刀叉。而身旁的莫德里奇也同样十分紧张。

“你，伊万·拉基蒂奇。”莫西干头手中的刀同碟面摩擦，发出尖锐声响。

“嗯？”

“你对我们的卢卡好吗？”

太像肥皂剧里男主角在婚前被恋人的父亲问到的问题令正在喝果汁的拉基蒂奇呛了一口，他忙着咳嗽，来不及回答。好在有莫德里奇救场：“他对我很好……”

“你们在一起几年了？”

“八、八年了吧。”

莫西干头托腮沉思。“八年”这个回答令他满意。八年里，莫德里奇好像没受到过什么情感上的伤，那这个叫拉基蒂奇的小子应该不错。而八年的感情也足够牢固，拉基蒂奇未来大概不会甩莫德里奇而去。

“那你呢，拉基蒂奇。”莫西干头又向拉基蒂奇问话，“你那边有什么问题？”

“我那边？”

“就是，谁不让你们公开？经纪人，还是唱片公司？”

经纪人和唱片公司怎么会管这种事，管得最多的也就你们两个队长了，拉基蒂奇在心中吐槽，然后回答：“队长。”

“我就知道是他，那个混蛋。”

“你不也一样”——旁边的情侣二人默默地想。

 

B-Boys别墅的常规起床时间是九点半，因为队长喜欢睡到九点半。而这一天，别墅的门在九点整被敲响。睡在一楼的队长满不情愿地拖着脚步去开门，不料一开门还就是自己不想见到的死对头——Real Men队长。

“我他妈的不想一早上就打架。”B-Boys队长说。

“我也不想。”

“吵架也不行。他妈的，现在才九点，九点啊，没有工作的日子，谁会在九点醒来啊？”

“行了吧，我们那边已经吃完早餐了。”

“因为你们是习惯早起的老人。我们这边，‘B-Boys’——茁壮成长、需要好好睡觉的男孩。”屋内的人推了推门，“你走吧。”

莫西干头伸出手臂，卡在所剩不多的门缝中。

“我有紧急的事谈。靠，你他妈的能不能轻点，疼死了。“

“谈、什、么？”B-Boys的队长重新打开门。

“谈，恋爱——”

“我他妈的可不喜欢你。”

“你他妈的让我把话说完！谈，恋爱的那两个贝斯手。”

莫西干头一踹大门，走进了B-Boys的别墅。

 

* * *

 

**5**

“行吧，你们走吧。”确认莫德里奇的机票改签至目的地为巴塞罗那后，莫西干头对着对面的二人挥挥手，“赶紧走，赶紧走。”

“谢谢队长。”拉着行李箱的莫德里奇拉着拉基蒂奇的手臂，“伊万，走吧。”

已经转过半个身子的拉基蒂奇眉头一皱，重新转回身，叫住莫西干头，问：“你昨天为什么要吻他？”

“哈？”莫西干头摘下墨镜，“天，拉基蒂奇，你连这种醋都要吃？不就是觉得卢卡可爱就吻了吗。”

“走吧走吧。”莫德里奇猛扯拉基蒂奇的手臂，想赶在二人吵架前将恋人拉出战场。

“他这么可爱谁不想吻啊？！”他听到队长在身后对着拉基蒂奇恶作剧地喊。

 

* * *

 

**6**

在机场的媒体记者们显然是察觉到了什么，昨日“Real Men队长和贝斯手举止亲密？！”的新闻不再在热门榜上，而被换成了“Real Men贝斯手与B-Boys贝斯手的……罗密欧与朱丽叶之恋曝光？！”

向来不喜娱乐新闻的拉基蒂奇这次十分开心。他躺在床上，用Instagram小号给所有登载他与莫德里奇机场牵手照片的帖子一一点赞，时不时将头埋在枕头中狂笑。

点赞累了，他去看所关注的人们的最新动态。很好，他的亲友都在为他们二人的新闻点赞。而当事人莫德里奇，二十分钟前——大概就是在进浴室前——的唯一一条点赞给了已经过气的莫西干头昨日偷吻他的照片。

这时，来自唱片公司管理层的简讯正好到达： _“可以。你想什么时候正式公开？”_

_“现在，就现在。”_ 拉基蒂奇回复。

他重新打开Instagram，切换到公开的大号，再次搜索他与莫德里奇的绯闻帖子，再度给它们全都点了赞。

几分钟后，莫德里奇从浴室走出，擦着身子走过正躺在床上痴痴傻笑的拉基蒂奇，皱眉问怎么这么高兴。

“伊万，你都干了什么……”拿起手机的莫德里奇在看到不断蹦来的未读消息后问。

拉基蒂奇将莫德里奇拉上床，也不管对方身子正湿。

“为什么只赞你和你们队长的照片？还是我不想看到的那一张。”

“……我没想那么多。”

“但是我想很多。”

莫德里奇无奈，朝拉基蒂奇踢了一脚，问他想要什么补偿。

“你也表态吧？和我一样，赞一些媒体写的我俩的新闻什么的……”

摇摇头，莫德里奇说才不要这么无聊。

他启动手机里的相机程序，切换至前置摄像头，理了理额前还湿着的头发，对拉基蒂奇说：“伊万，过来。”

“嗯？你想到了什么方法？”

“你……就吻我一下，久一点，不要太快，然后……”

没听完指示的拉基蒂奇迫不及待地吻了莫德里奇的脸颊。

 

最后，莫德里奇张贴了两张照片。

前一张是几年前二人的合照，当时的拉基蒂奇还留着长发、笑中还带着点傻气，而莫德里奇则是不知道要摆什么表情地发愣。

后一张即是最新的合照，他在镜头前低头笑着，拉基蒂奇从身后圈着他吻上脸颊。

配文： _是他，是他。_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写爬树时没想到罗朱，想的是《不设限通缉》（Running on Empty）这部电影，后来就巧合了XDDD


End file.
